Starting Over Again
by Ms.Tiveigh
Summary: He may not have kept that promise, but she was a Hofferson and Hoffersons always keep their promises. And that's what she is about to do.


_Mememememmemehh.. Okay. *clears throat* WELCOME my fellow readers from . This is me, . Yes, that's my name. So, this is a one-shot dedicated for my friend, meowmers210. Yes, this is another account. How could I keep this account secret from you? Well, *snorts* I just did. But now, it's not a secret anymore, so yeah._

_This is supposed to be a short one-shot.. Then I thought I'd make it a multi-chapter thingy. Well, let's read this story! I hope you guys enjoy reading this! CARRY ON!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WISH OR INTEND TO OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGONS. **

_P.S. I am not good in this whole story thing._

_'And suddenly you're all I need, the reason why I smile.' -Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>"Astrid! Astrid! No! you can't die! Astrid, please... Please, wake up.. Please.." Hiccup sobbed. He was broken when he saw her in a dark ally completely covered with blood, her clothes completely torn apart.<p>

He checked her heart again for the hundredth time, there was no pulse. He couldn't hear anything. He screamed towards the gods for killing her. He cussed multiple times. He hugged the cold, limp and lifeless body. He cradled her in his arms while whispering sweet words to her ears. Even though he knew she couldn't hear them, he still hoped that she would live when she hear those words.

He still can't believe that she's dead. She died before he arrived. She called him and she told her how amazing he was. She told him how much she loved him very dearly. She told him that he was the most amazing thing that happened in her life. And for that, she was thankful.

Just kidding! hahaha. I know you're going to kill me for this. I'm joking. This is not the real thing. Sorry (not sorry) i'm just completely bored. Well, the real story is about to begin. That was some tragic drama that i've written. SO THE REAL STORY BEGINS.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Starting Over Again<strong>_

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, avoiding her eyebrow, then towards her cheeks. She quickly wiped the sweat from her face by her blue handkerchief.

She won't be denying that she was nervous since it was already evident by the way she moved. Her fingers were busy fiddling with her phone. Her knees were trembling. She kept on glancing around her surroundings, looking for someone.

It was Tuesday today, there weren't any people around the park during midday.

She checked the time from her watch. 10:56, it showed. Four minutes. Four more agonising minutes that seemed like forever then this would be over, she thought to herself. Everything seemed so slow for her. She was desperate. She wanted to see him. Years since they last met, months after he arrived. Halloween, Christmas, New Year, Valentine's passed. Yet, he still hadn't shown himself to her. He was obviously a coward.

She took another glance from her watch,"1 minute.." She muttered to herself. She was supposed to be confident. She had been practising this last night. Heck, she even made a long speech for him. She was supposed to be standing by the tree, arms crossed and face emotionless. But then, she's here, sitting on a bench, her knees trembling from nervousness.

11:00 AM. It was already 11:00 AM and he haven't arrived yet. Fear started to consumer her. She was afraid that he might not arrive. Afraid that he backed out. Afraid that he hated her and this was just a whole prank. She started questioning herself 'what ifs' and it was not helping with her current situation.

They were supposed to meet in the park, 11:00 AM sharp. Yet, he's still nowhere to be seen in the said area. She kept on glancing at her sides and at her front. He was nowhere to be seen. She was confused and frustrated. Why was she supposed to wait for him. He was the one who's supposed to wait for her, but dear young Astrid, was desperate to see him.

'Where is he?' She asked herself. She checked her phone if she had any messages. There were none. Of course there were none, she obviously turned off the network signal so that no one could disturb them. And she clearly told everyone in her contacts that she was not to be bothered on this particular day.

She waited for a few more minutes. She was impatient when it comes to waiting. As she was about to stand up and leave, she heard someone speak from behind her. And that's when she froze. That voice was eerie familiar. She heard that voice from years ago.

And that's when she knew that he was there, standing behind her the whole time. She couldn't move her body, she also couldn't speak from pure shock. So she just sat there, completely motionless.

"Hey.."He said it again.

He felt wretched when she didn't respond for the second time. He felt so stupid for making her waste her time to come here just to meet him for the first time in years. He gulped nervously before continuing."I'm sorry," he whispered enough for her to hear his cry of guilt.

An unwanted tear fell from her eye, then another one. She wasn't supposed to cry. She was a Hofferson and Hoffersons never cry. This was not part of the plan, also. She was supposed to be standing in front of him, doing her doing her well-prepared speech. But, she couldn't. She couldn't do it. She was afraid that he might hate her. She sniffed.

He heard her sniff. He wasn't supposed to hear that, but he heard it loud and clear. He started to panic. He starting cursing himself for making her cry.

"Oh gods, you're crying. I made you cry. I'm so STUPID!" He exclaimed, his hands covering his face. He heard it again. On impulse, he swiftly made her way towards the crying blond. He knelt in front of her, his thumbs gently wiping her tears away. Seeing her breaking down in front of him made his heart shatter. He was a complete idiot. He hadn't realised that tears were already dripping from his eyes also.

She could feel him interwinding his fingers with hers. His warm hands fitted perfectly through hers. She felt so complete as if a part of her was missing the whole time and she haven't even noticed that until then. And now, her missing piece came back. She felt whole again. He was her missing piece and she was his.

His head was rested on her lap. His body was shaking vigorously. He kept on muttering the words 'I'm sorry' and 'I'm stupid'. She kept her head straight, face emotionless. She strained herself from crying more but his sincere words just made it even worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid.." He kept on murmuring, his voice muffled.

A few moment passed and none of them spoke. They both stopped crying after a while.

He lifted his head from her lap, studying the face of his valkyrie. Her cheeks were puffed and her eyes were red. She still looked so beautiful. He glanced at their interwind hands. She hadn't move them, she didn't even try stopping him from doing it. He thought that maybe, maybe she still felt something for him. Even if it's just a little bit, at least there still something rather than nothing.

She felt him stand up. He letted go of her hands. The warmth from her hands disappeared. She felt so empty, again. The feeling of wholeness was gone.

He stood in front of her. She was still motionless like before. He looked downhearted.

"I missed you, you know." He uttered."My feelings.. My feelings for you aren't the same anymore." He continued.

Something struck on her chest when she heard him say those words.'My feelings for you aren't the same anymore,' kept on swimming in her mind. Tears started to prickle in her eyes, again.'Don't cry, don't cry..' She commanded herself. She closed her eyes. Even though she just did it for her tears to stop flowing he took it as a sign that she didn't want to hear him continue what he was saying.

She felt heart broken. Even though hearts weren't supposed to feel something, yet, she felt it.

His head dropped to the floor. He thought that there was still something. But now, he's certain that there was none. It was completely gone. He knew that if he left it was going to be over. He thought that there was none to save left. So, even though that he already knew what would happen, he still did it. He gave out sigh before turning his back to her as he made his leave.

He waited for her to say something. To stop him from keeping on going, yet, he heard nothing. He was stupid for hoping that she would stop him from going any further.

Moments passed and he was gone.

She opened slowly opened her eyes, the rays of the sun blinding her sight. She blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision. After she got it back, she searched for him. He was nowhere to be found. He wasn't standing in front of her anymore. He was gone, again. He left her like that. Her heart, her soul, her entire being completely devastated.

She was stupid. She scolded herself. She was a complete horrible person. She sighed before standing up. She heard something drop on the ground. It was the necklace that she always wore. He gave it to her when he was about to leave.

She knelt down, picking up the glistening jewellery. She studied the engraved initials. She remembered that they were the eternity in forever. They had their first and probably the last kiss when he left. She checked her watch, 12:24 PM. Were they crying for an hour? She asked herself.

She sighed again, for the hundredth time of the day after clipping the necklace around her neck. She held it while thinking about what just happened. She brushed her fingers against the engraved initials.

"For eternity.." She whispered to herself. He may not have kept that promise, but she was a Hofferson and Hoffersons always keep their promises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_So, meowmers210, whatdya think, my dear? I made you a story *^* I did my best, you know. And I also have a test on science about chemical bonding. It's pretty ionic since we don't have this strong chemistry and bond... (I feel so ashamed right now ._.) Well, I hope you readers were satisfied by my thing*gestures to the story* that was also made for you peeps!_

_**-TTFN**_

_'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'(haha, except for me!) _


End file.
